Estranha Obsessão
by Juli-chan
Summary: Tradução do original Extraña Obsesíon - by Leyla


Oiee!!! ^^\/ Esta serva resolveu fazer mais uma tradução (apesar de tudo -") ... Esta fic pertence a Leyla e tenho a autorização da mesma para traduzi-lá (mais formal ainda :P)  
  
Disclaimer - Inuyasha não me pertence, sua autora é Rumiko Takahashi. Está fic também não me pertence e sim a Leyla (sou apenas a tradutora ). Personagem que irão aparecer no decorer da história pertencem a Leyla.  
  
Estranha Obsessão  
  
* Capítulo I *  
  
A noite era clara, a lua cheia reinava no céu rodeada de estrelas e a brisa suave acariciava o rosto de um meditante e também preocupado Inuyasha.  
  
Havia permanecido sobre aquele galho por muitas horas, quando a impaciência se apoderou dele por completo, então deixou seu trono e caminhou com determinação ao poço que comunicava seu tempo com o de Kagome.  
  
Kagome... Aquela menina tonta... Que diabos estaria fazendo lá, que não regressava? Para variar, não haviam brigado nem nada disso ... até onde ele sabia tudo estava bem quando ela partiu para sua época, e era por isso que não explicava a demora dela. Havia dito que regressava em três dias... mas já havia transcorrido o quarto e nenhuma notícia da garota. "É que não tem palavra?"  
  
Uma vez junto ao poço-comedor-de-ossos, se inclinou rapidamente e farejou ... mas não percebeu nenhum cheiro estranho. Com mais razão sua impaciência aumentou e se sentiu magoado. De nada servia ser Cortés e paciente com ela. Tonta Kagome!! Não podia confiar nela nem deixar-la andar por ai sem sua supervisão.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Onde demônios você se meteu? O que tanto tem a fazer no seu mundo?" Certamente, havia coisas muito mais importantes e urgentes a ela do que está com ele em Sengoku. Reunir os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, era muito mais importante que os estúpidos estudos que lhe custavam tanto tempo a Kagome. É que nunca o entenderia?  
  
Ele havia chegado a pensar que as coisas estavam muito mais claras a esse respeito, e era por isso que se sentia tão enfadado quando Kagome não cumpria com o que prometia... mais alta de todas as promessas que se haveriam de se acompanhar e se proteger um ao outro, a missão que tinham que cumprir representava muito mais que uma aventura, porque Naraku nunca descansava e já levava muito mais vantagem do que eles podiam pensar.  
  
- Eu vejo que tenho que ir por ti... - Murmurou entre os dentes e se perdeu nas profundidades do poço.  
  
** * *** ****** * ** * * ** * **** ************ *** ****** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome abriu os olhos com dificuldade, e levou alguns instantes para achar a vista e quando por fim havia conseguido, comprovou que na realidade estava rodeada pela penumbra.  
  
Estava confusa e desorientada, não sabia onde estava... Uma insistente dor de cabeça a atormentava dificultando o raciocínio. Tratava de reconhecer o lugar, mas como em primeiro lugar, não distingui bem as coisas na escuridade... simplesmente tratou de buscar em seus pensamentos algum indicio pela qual razão estava ali, quando foi a esse lugar.  
  
Se descobriu a si mesma estendida em um colchão, um lençol suave que cobria seu corpo nu ... "Nu??"  
  
Se sobressaltou ao se dar conta das condições e instintamente cobriu melhor seu corpo com os lençóis, para logo deixar o colchão e ir em busca de suas roupas e também a saída.  
  
Por mais que procurasse e procurasse incansavelmente não achou nenhum dos dois... Por acaso não havia saída? Claro que devia existir uma! Somente que... Talvez devia estar muito bem oculta. E não podia ver nada com essa escuridão! Continuava a tentar... mais não achou me seu caminho nada mais que alguns movéis.  
  
De repente a frustração se transformou em medo. Estava perdida sem noção do tempo que havia ficado ali metida, e em medo de uma escuridão tão densa que bem poderia haver pensado que estava cega... Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e ainda que tratou de reter-las, não conseguiu. Soltou um leve soluço e cobriu o rosto com as mãos ... Então se deu conta que não sabia porque estava nesse modo, ela não era assim, não era de se deixar assustar e se deixar chorar...  
  
Porque? Porque estava chorando? A quem temia realmente? Ao seu redor somente percebia os sons que ela mesma emitia, por isso quando por fim voltou a se recompor o ritmo de sua respiração, se viu em um silêncio imaginável, sobrenatural.  
  
Mas esse silêncio não durou mais que um breve tempo que Kagome pode perceber a presença de alguém mais que pouco a pouco se aproximava. Não estava no mesmo quarto que ela, mais se aproximava. Disso estava segura. Seguiu os passos com atenção, tratava de identificar o lugar de onde provenia. O som se intensificava... Apareceu de repente uma luz e Kagome fechou os olhos com força. Aquela luz era muito brilhante e doíam seus olhos.  
  
Logo sentiu uma forte mão lhe sustentava pelos ombros, e uma respiração agitada próxima a seu ouvido.  
  
"Vejo que por fim despertaste. Não pensei que fosse recuperar com tanta rapidez. É forte. - Uma voz grossa e rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
Kagome queria gritar, sair dali correndo, mas seu corpo não respondia.  
  
O ser que a sustentava parecia agressivo, hostil. Tentou abrir os olhos para ver quem se tratava, mas a intensa luz seguia ali, cegando-a. Voltou a olha-lo e por um momento acreditou que esse resplendor provenia dele, do ser que a sustentava.  
  
Algo úmido e frio tocou seu pescoço e inconscientemente se estremeceu.  
  
Mhn... Muito bem, já está na hora de compreender a veracidade de seus comentários...  
  
* * * * * * * * * ***** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Continua...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Nota da autora... Bem, este é meu primeiro fanfic que escrevo em minha vida... não sei se ficou aceitável ... espero que o suficiente para que alguém se interesse em saber como continua ^^. Espero que tenham gostado do principio da História e por favor deixem sua opinião (boa ou ruim) Gracias por ter lido até aqui. Leyla.  
  
Nota da Tradutora  
  
Esta serva resolveu fazer mais uma tradução. Acho que consegui melhorar minha linguagem (naunnnnn) Está fic é muito boa, espero que vocês gostem...  
  
Leyla - Obrigado por ter cedido sua fic para esta serva traduzir ^^. Acho que fiz todas as suas exigências (hohohoho) ... Qualquer coisa me diga (^^\/) .Amei traduzi-la.  
  
Obrigada por terem lido e peço desculpas pelos erros de português . (o.o)  
  
Já ne  
  
Juli-chan. 


End file.
